dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Cyborg
|alias= Cyborg Monster Robot A Creature of Chaos Living Machine The Accidents (self-proclaimed, with Flash) |DOB= June 29, 1994 |age= 24 |DOD= |affiliation= Justice League Gotham City University (formerly) |status= Alive |actor= Ray Fisher |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Justice League Shazam! (figure) The Flash (unreleased) Cyborg (unreleased) |book = Shazam!: Freddy's Guide to Super Hero-ing (mentioned) |TV series = Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Four (mentioned) |gender = Male}} Victor Stone is a former college athlete and football star. Following an horrific accident, Victor was gravely injured and was about to die. His father, Silas Stone, was able to save him via the use of a Mother Box that crafted cybernetics onto him. Victor then became known as the superhero Cyborg. He would eventually be recruited by Batman and Wonder Woman to become a member of the Justice League, in order to help defend Earth against the imminent alien invasion of Steppenwolf and his Parademon army. Shortly after joining the team, Cyborg assisted Batman and Flash in resurrecting Superman from the dead. With the team now fully assembled, Cyborg contributes to the successful offensive against Steppenwolf, forcing the alien invasion into retreat. Following this, Cyborg finally reveals himself to the world, becoming an official superhero, as further plans for the Justice League are made by Batman. Biography Early Life Victor Stone was born on June 29, 1994, in Gotham City, New Jersey, to Silas Stone and Elinore Stone. While growing up, he often heard rumors about the vigilante known as Batman, but never actually believed them. Victor Stone was an athlete and attended Gotham City University; however, his career was cut short when he was involved in a nearly fatal accident, that killed his mother and mutilated most of his body.DC Films Presents: The Dawn of the Justice League Cybernetic Transformation Reduced to nothing more than a torso, head and half of his arms, Victor was kept alive by his father, who attempted every kind of medical procedure to help heal him. Eventually, Silas was desperate enough to try using a government sanctioned cube-shaped piece of alien technology in a final attempt to save his son's life. The foreign technology self-activated and levitated over Victor, where it to began crafting cybernetic body parts to replace his lost body parts (while simultaneously granting him knowledge it held). Although this saved Victor's life, it was undoubtedly very painful, as Victor was seen screaming out in pain. Footage of this transformation would be obtained from the S.T.A.R. Labs database by Lex Luthor shortly thereafter. Coming Together In Hiding After his transformation, Victor began hiding from the world at his father's home. He also hid the Mother Box from his own father and S.T.A.R. Labs. Silas was saddened at his son's plight, telling that he could have a life if he wanted to. Victor was afraid of his new abilities, noting that every time he woke up in the morning, he was different; somehow modified. He worried that what was happening to him was the vanguard of a new alien invasion. Attempted Recruitment Using his new abilities to interact with data streams and surveillance cameras, Victor became aware of Bruce's interest in him. Tracking him down to his home, Victor was in the woods and he witnessed Bruce and Diana Prince talk about Steppenwolf and his first invasion of Earth, along with the fact that he was invading once more. Aware that Diana was now looking for him, he hacked into the computers she was using. When Diana asked to meet him face to face, Victor asked why he should trust her. Diana replied that she knew he was at the lake, and if she wanted to attack him, she would have done it then. Meeting in person, Victor told Diana that he had been doing some tracking, and the invaders they were after were sticking to the dead spots where they could not be detected. Diana tried to reach out to Victor and convince him to join the fight against Steppenwolf, he flew away instead. A Missing Father Returning home, Victor had found his home completely ransacked by an unknown assailant. He also quickly noticed his father was missing due to there being signs of a struggle within his apartment complex. Looking out the broken window where they supposedly left, Cyborg notices the Bat Signal overhead at the GCPD. As the Justice League reconvened with Commissioner James Gordon, who filled them in on the missing people who have been reported throughout the precinct and the city. Cyborg showed up to the gathering with additional information on the subject at hand, he was able to deduce the Parademon tracking routes with which to allocate the location they were taking the missing people to. Figuring out where they were being whisked away for questioning about the location of Steppenwolf's Mother Box. Having deduced the likeliest point to search: He, Batman and Diana took off without a trace leaving a solemn Gordon with a much befuddled Flash behind in their wake. Skirmish under Gotham Harbor ]] The team goes to find Steppenwolf interrogating the S.T.A.R. Labs employees about the final Mother Box, which Barry gets nervous and tells the team that he hasn't done battle before, which Batman says just save one person. Steppenwolf then grabs Silas Stone, which Cyborg shots Steppenwolf and saves his father, then Wonder Woman helps out by attacking the Parademons and taking Steppenwolf to a different part of the factory. While Batman fights the Parademons, Barry goes and save one of the employees. Steppenwolf tells the Parademons that he will deal with Diana alone: Meanwhile, Batman is being attacked by one of the Parademons, then he tells Alfred that he needs the Knightcrawler, which he sends the machine to Bruce. Flash and Cyborg save all the hostage which Silas Stone tells Victor that Steppenwolf can not get the final Mother Box. Batman then jumps down into the Knightcrawler and saves Wonder Woman before the Parademons could kill her. The Knightcrawler gets attacked by Steppenwolf, which Barry helps Wonder Woman get her sword so she can help Batman. ]] Flash and Wonder Woman get attacked by Steppenwolf and the Parademons before Batman helps her by killing one of the Parademons. Cyborg then falls into the Knightcrawler and hacks it in his control, which he uses it against Steppenwolf. But the Knightcrawler fails when Steppenwolf catched a missile and threw it against the wall, which then causes the harbor to flood which allows Steppenwolf to escape. Before Diana could get hit with the flooding water, Aquaman came and saved the team by using his quindent to hold back the water while the League escaped. Reviving Superman that he got the last Mother Box]] After the fight with Steppenwolf, Batman meets with Gordon before Arthur showed up and said that Steppenwolf took the Mother Box from Atlantis. Finally, Victor then reveals that he is possession of the final Mother Box, which he hid from his father. The team returns to the Batcave, which Barry runs around the cave and sits in the Batmobile, before Bruce call for a meeting with the team. Bruce concluded that they should use the Mother Box to bring Superman back to life. He believes that they need Superman to restore hope in humanity. Diana and Arthur are hesitant about the idea, but Bruce forms a secret contingency plan. |left]] The team put Clark's body in the waters of the Kryptonian ship, using Allen's Speed Force to activate the Box, causing the resurrection of Superman. When Superman flew out of the Kryptonian ship and landed in Heroes Park, Aquaman, Cyborg, Flash and Wonder Woman meet him, which they notice that something is wrong with him, as Clark uses his x-ray vision to scan the League: Suddenly, Stone accidentally launches a projectile at him as his cybernetic body registers a threat to him. Superman attacked Cyborg with his heat vision as the reason of the Justice League tries to calm him down, but he overpowers them. As the League all jump on top of Superman, Barry runs around him, but Superman saw him and attacked him. Batman arrived and tried to get Superman to stop fighting the League, but he hits them. Before Kal-El could kill Bruce, Lois and Alfred arrived to stop him. Superman calms down and leaves with Lois to the Kent Farm where he reflects and tries to recover his memories. After the battle, Steppenwolf retrieved the final Mother Box. Battle of Russia getting ready to battle Steppenwolf]] The team returned to the Batcave where Cyborg figured out Steppenwolf's plan. Wayne asked Arthur if he could use his powers of talking with aquatic life to locate Steppenwolf: Which Arthur responded by noting that the water does the talking, but said he'll see what he could do. The Justice League used Flying Fox to Russia to stop Steppenwolf from bringing the Mother Boxes together; the team planned how they're going to stop Steppenwolf, Batman tells the team that he going to take out the tower while the reason of the League will separate the Mother Boxes. Batman destroyed the tower, but the controls on the Flying Fox also didn't report, which cause it to crash. Bruce got in the Batmobile and used a siren to get the attention of the Parademons: This allowed the Justice League to get to the Mother Boxes without any problems. The Parademons attack the Batmobile, ripping off one of the guns that it had opening up the car before Wonder Woman and the League saved Batman. Arthur jumped on the Batmobile before getting attacked by Parademons, which led Cyborg to save him and threw him to the other Parademons. The Batmobile gets destroyed after Batman ejected from the vehicle and used his grapple, he swings across to take out the Parademons. Diana confronts Steppenwolf, before Cyborg attacks him, which leads to Wonder Woman fighting Steppenwolf. As Flash helped Cyborg get to the Mother Boxes, he takes care of the Parademons. While Cyborg tries to separate the Mother Boxes, Batman saves Flash by grappling his legs from stopping him from falling: Batman takes one of the Parademons' guns and fires at them. Steppenwolf finds out that Cyborg is trying to separate the Mother Boxes, which he grabs him before Wonder Woman saves him. Alfred informs Bruce that people are in danger, which Batman tells Flash that he needs to save the civilians. Diana and Arthur try to keep Steppenwolf away from Cyborg by using the Lasso of Hestia to pull him down, then Steppenwolf attacked them both before he knocks Arthur into a wall breaking the ceiling before Diana saves him. Cyborg tries to keep Steppenwolf away from him, but fails which leads with Steppenwolf pulling off one of his legs. Before Steppenwolf could kill Cyborg, Superman comes and saves him. Bruce tells Superman that he needs to buy Cyborg some time to separate the Mother Boxes and to help civilians: Superman catches up with Flash saving the ones on the right. Victor calls Superman for help with the Mother Boxes, which Steppenwolf attack the Justice League and then Superman freezes Steppenwolf's Axe and Diana breaks it with her sword. So it caused Steppenwolf to be attacked by the Parademons before he returns back to Apokolips. With Steppenwolf gone and the invasion over, Cyborg happily says "Booyah" in victory. A New World Following Steppenwolf's defeat, Cyborg is bonding with his father as they both make improvements to his body. Personality Prior to his tragic accident and cybernetic transformation, Victor Stone was an optimistic football enthusiast and academic overachiever, thus managing to gain a scholarship to Gotham City University. After the accident, however, Victor abandons football and becomes gloomy, secluded, depressed, and even somewhat robotic. Cyborg can also be quite blunt and robotically stiff, sternly pointing out to a person that the latter should have moved out of the path of the Humvee flying right at him. This all stems from the fact that after becoming a cyborg, Victor no longer feels fully human, thinks of himself as a monster, and even Wonder Woman herself was initially unable to persuade him otherwise. However, when his father Silas Stone gets kidnapped by Steppenwolf, Cyborg joins the League without hesitation, and even personally attacks the fearsome New God in order to save him. After fighting alongside the Justice League for some time, however, Cyborg seems to have warmed a bit to all of his teammates, as he bonds a bit with Flash over their unexpected metahuman power gain (though he still found the latter's humor a bit annoyingThe Flash Plays "Annoying" Comic Relief in 'Justice League'), he somewhat bonds with Batman over their engineering expertise, he notably reassures the previously skeptical Aquaman that "the ride ain't over yet" (before helping the Atlantean fight a group of Parademons), he comes to appreciate Wonder Woman's emotional support, and even shares a laugh of relief with resurrected Superman (after they successfully pry apart the 3 Mother Boxes). Indeed, Cyborg is the first member of the League to have befriended every single one of his teammates during their first major battle. Superman's return and the defeat of Steppenwolf finally grants Cyborg the confidence to reveal his cybernetic self to the world, and begin mending his strained relationship with his father, as he is seen beginning to work with Silas at S.T.A.R. Labs. Powers and Abilities Powers Technorganic Physiology: After surviving a horrible accident and becoming a cybernetic organism with the help of S.T.A.R. Labs technology and an Apokoliptan Mother Box, Victor Stone has gained various superhuman abilities. *'Superhuman Strength': Cyborg's armored cybernetic body grants him considerable superhuman strength, making him the fourth strongest member of the Justice League (after Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman). Hence, Cyborg was able to easily stop and knock back a flying Humvee mid-air, smash right through the Knightcrawler's roof, as well as catch and hurl Aquaman 30 feet through the air, and he even helped Superman pry apart the 3 Mother Boxes with his bare hands, though doing so visibly strained Cyborg. However, Cyborg was effortlessly overpowered by an angry resurrected Superman (with only Lois Lane's timely intervention saving him), and then by Steppenwolf. *'Superhuman Durability': Cyborg's cybernetic body is extremely durable, capable of withstanding immense blunt force trauma, as well as flight at extremely high altitudes. However, beings stronger than him can still wound Cyborg, notably when resurrected Superman painfully beat Cyborg to the ground, and later when Steppenwolf cut through the former's shoulder with his battle ax, and later tore off several of Cyborg's limbs. *'Superhuman Speed': While nowhere near as fast as Superman or the Flash, Cyborg is considerably faster than humans, with him able to appear and disappear in a blink of an eye. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Due to the bio-cyber interface of his brain and nervous system, Cyborg possesses exceptional reflexes. *'Superhuman Stamina': Cyborg has incredible stamina, with him never tiring or needing to sleep. Indeed, Cyborg doesn't need to consume food, or even breathe if he were to choose not to. *'Extended Longevity': Being more machine than flesh and blood, Victor is immune to aging and illnesses (though possibly vulnerable to computer viruses), and can potentially live forever. *'Self-Modification': Cyborg's new body appears to be in a constant state of modification, which leads to him discovering new abilities every so often, suddenly learning one day that he could fly, for instance. He was also able to generate weapons and a Kryptonian command key. **'Self-Repairing': Cyborg, due to the Mother Box healing him, is capable of repairing his biomechatronic and regenerating his organic body parts in the event that they become damaged. This way Victor notably managed to heal his body and regrow lost organic body parts with biomechatronic parts after his horrible accident, thereby becoming Cyborg. Even after Steppenwolf cut through his shoulder and tore off several of his limbs, Cyborg was able to recover and weld himself back together fairly quickly. **'Plasma Cannon': Cyborg can swiftly alter the shape of his arms into a canon, which generates extremely powerful concussive blasts of blue-hot plasma. These blasts are powerful and hot enough to instantly disintegrate a huge piece of falling debris mid-air, and one blast was even able to momentarily hurt Steppenwolf himself. However, the canon proved completely ineffective against the resurrected Superman. **'Rocket Launcher': Victor can just as spontaneously morph his left arm into a missile system, having done so on accident after integrating with the Mother Box. His defense systems having conjured it up in the presence of the revived Kryptonian. **'Flight': Cyborg can achieve sustained flight, via thrusters located along his body, and can achieve great velocities. *'Technology Manipulation': Victor, as a cybernetic organism, is able to interface and control any system he has access to, allowing him to manipulate data seamlessly. He was able to access the highly sophisticated Batcomputer when attempting to communicate with Batman and Wonder Woman, and integrate with the Knightcrawler in the fight against Steppenwolf. He is even able to interface with advanced technology from other worlds, such as Scout Ship 0344 and the Mother Boxes. Cyborg remains constantly plugged into the Internet, taking in and processing vast amounts of code and data. However, Cyborg admits to not having fully mastered this power. **'Holographic Projection': Cyborg can make holographic projections of data that he discovers on the Internet. **'Technological Enhancement': Through his mechanical interfacing, Victor can bolster the efficiency of any mechanical or cybernetic apparatus he comes across. Such as he did with Bruce Wayne's Flying Fox when the former said it couldn't get to Russia in time to stop the terraforming. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Victor Stone was already a genius prior to his accident, but his mind was enhanced even further once he became a cyborg due to his mind absorbing vast amounts of data from being constantly plugged into the Internet. **'Master Engineer': Cyborg, due to his technopathy, has become an engineering genius, even more so than Batman, with him therefore swiftly understanding how to use the Batcomputer and Knightcrawler, and when confronted by unfamiliar technology such as that on Scout Ship 0344 or the Unity, Cyborg can familiarize himself with it very quickly, hence he was quickly able to deduce Lex Luthor's process of creating Doomsday, as well as the upcoming process of resurrecting Superman with a Mother Box. As a result, his father Silas Stone consistently asked Cyborg to work with him and his scientists at S.T.A.R. Labs, which Cyborg eventually does. *'Expert Athlete': Victor Stone had originally been a highly skilled college athlete and football star before his horrible accident, even gaining a football scholarship to Gotham City University. *'Stealth Expert': Cyborg, despite his mechanical body, is exceptionally stealthy, as he was able to spy on Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince from a distance, and later, along with Batman and Wonder Woman, was able to swiftly slip away when Commissioner James Gordon turned away for a moment, surprising even The Flash was left incredulous at how he didn't notice his teammates leave, despite having superhuman reflexes and standing right beside them. *'Expert Combatant': Although he has never received formal training, Cyborg is a skillful wrestler, able to defeat countless Parademons, and fight with Steppenwolf and Superman with both the aid of his powers. *'Master Marksman': Victor Stone was already skilled with target-based activities (as a football star), and with his technological enhancements improving this even further, Cyborg becomes a perfect shot on par with Deadshot, as he can accurately hone on a moving target's trajectory to shoot it out of the air, as done with numerous Parademons. Equipment *'Mother Box': Cyborg's main piece of equipment is an Apokoliptan Mother Box, which healed his damaged body, transforming him into a cybernetic organism. Victor was determined to keep it hidden, despite his father Silas Stone's protests, only agreeing to retrieve it to help resurrect Superman. Relationships Family *Silas Stone - Father *Elinore Stone † - Mother Allies *S.T.A.R. Labs **Howard *Justice League **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Temporary Enemy turned Teammate, Leader and Friend **Bruce Wayne/Batman - Ally, Teammate and Former Leader **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - Recruiter, Ally, Teammate and Friend **Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Ally, Teammate and Friend **Barry Allen/Flash - Ally, Teammate and Close Friend *Alfred Pennyworth - Respected Ally *Gotham City Police Department **Commissioner James Gordon *Daily Planet **Lois Lane - Savior Enemies *Lex Luthor - Secret Observer *New Gods **Steppenwolf *Parademons Trivia *This is the first incarnation of Cyborg to not appear with his iconic silver and blue color palette. **However, at the end of Justice League, Victor metamorphosizes parts of his body from the jagged, serrated look to a more streamlined, rounded look similar to that of his comic counterpart. *His origin portrayed in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice was heavily inspired by the character's arc in Geoff Johns' Justice League run during The New 52. *When Cyborg said "booyah", it's the catchphrase of his portrayal on 's Teen Titans. *This is the second live-action portrayal of Cyborg. The first was by Lee Thompson Young on 's Smallville series. **However, this is the first time he's appeared on the silver screen. *He is currently the youngest member of the Justice League, being roughly 2 years younger than Barry Allen. *According to "The Ultimate Guide to Justice League" promotional issue of , at the beginning of Justice League, Cyborg has had his cyborg enhancements for about a year. *Victor currently lives in his father's apartment, which is addressed at 26 Centennial Street, Gotham City, New Jersey. *Victor is left-handed. Behind the Scenes *In an interview, Ray Fisher revealed that Cyborg's main weakness is maintaining his humanity, and not becoming lost to his technology. This was the case of the Cyborg villain known as Grid. *Ray Fisher only wore a motion capture suit and a modified headlamp for his portrayal of Cyborg, with his body being constructed entirely with CGI. **Cyborg's body was still largely in development during the release of the trailers for Justice League, being more slim and jagged than the final product shown in the film. *Before Ray Fisher was casted as Cyborg, was in early talks for the role of Cyborg. Gallery Film Cyborg stops a tank.png Justice League (2017) - Cyborg fires at memorial.gif|Cyborg fires at memorial Justice League (2017) Arm transforms.gif Justice League (2017) Cyborg flies and attacks.gif|Cyborg levitates Promotional Stills Batman, Flash, Cyborg and Wonder Woman stand in a doorway.png |Cyborg with Batman, Wonder Woman, and the Flash. Cyborg leads the Justice League.png Justice League - Wonder Woman Cyborg.jpg Cyborg fully covers his face.png Promotional Images Victor Stone after the accident.jpg Justice League.jpg|First look at the Justice League. Justice League - Cyborg character poster.jpg|''Justice League'' character poster justice-league-3200x1992-wonder-woman-batman-aquaman-the-flash-cyborg-6884.jpg Justice-League-Poster-UK.jpg Justice League - Wonder Woman Cyborg.jpg Cyborg - Magazine promo .jpg Cyborg_Face_Poster.jpg Concept Artwork Cyborg concept artwork 1.jpg Victor Stone concept art.jpg Cyborg concept artwork 2.jpg Cyborg - cropped Justice League concept artwork.png Justice League - promotional image.JPG|Cyborg with Justice League Cyborg Concept3.jpg|Cyborg concept art for Justice League Cyborg Concept2.jpg Cyborg Concept1.jpg References External Links * * pt-br:Victor Stone Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Cyborg characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Metahumans Category:Justice League members Category:Heroes Category:The Flash characters